Satoshi Hashimoto
is a Japanese seiyū (voice actor), born on April 26, 1966 in Hirakata, Osaka, Japan. His blood type is O. He is currently affiliated with the Cube Group seiyū agency. Hashimoto is noted for his roles as Terry Bogard and Kim Kaphwan in the Fatal Fury, Capcom vs. SNK and King of Fighters fighting game series (the former role of which he revoiced in The King of Fighters: Another Day anime; in addition to that, he has also had voiceover experience playing Fire Convoy (Optimus Prime) in the original Japanese version of Transformers: Robots in Disguise). Although not hugely active in the Japanese anime industry, Hashimoto is a prolific actor in various other entertainment fields. He has done many live-action movies, TV dramas and stage plays, and has made appearances in several television commercials. Anime * The King of Fighters: Another Day (Terry Bogard, episode 2 (Accede)) * '' Transformer: Car Robot'' (Fire Convoy) Movies * Kindaichi shonen no jimembo: Shanghai ningyo densetsu * ''Whiteout'' (2000 film) (Aojima) * Tokyo Zombie (Dongaira) * Gegege no Kitaro (Kuko) Games * Fatal Fury 2 (Terry Bogard, Kim Kaphwan) * Fatal Fury Special (Terry Bogard, Kim Kaphwan) * The King of Fighters '94 (Terry Bogard, Kim Kaphwan) * Fatal Fury 3: The Road to the Final Victory (Terry Bogard) * The King of Fighters '95 (Terry Bogard, Kim Kaphwan) * Real Bout Fatal Fury (Terry Bogard, Kim Kaphwan) * The King of Fighters '96 (Terry Bogard, Kim Kaphwan) * The King of Fighters '96 Neo-Geo Collection (Terry Bogard, Kim Kaphwan, Himself) * Real Bout Fatal Fury Special (Terry Bogard, Kim Kaphwan) * The King of Fighters '97 (Terry Bogard, Kim Kaphwan) * The King of Fighters '98 (Terry Bogard, Kim Kaphwan) * Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers (Terry Bogard, Kim Kaphwan) * The King of Fighters '99 (Terry Bogard, Kim Kaphwan) * Garou: Mark of the Wolves (Terry Bogard) * Capcom vs. SNK: Millennium Fight 2000 (Terry Bogard, Kim Kaphwan) * The King of Fighters 2000 (Terry Bogard, Kim Kaphwan) * Capcom vs. SNK 2 (Terry Bogard, Kim Kaphwan) * The King of Fighters 2001 (Terry Bogard, Kim Kaphwan) * The King of Fighters 2002 (Terry Bogard, Kim Kaphwan) * The King of Fighters 2003 (Terry Bogard, Kim Kaphwan) * The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact (Terry Bogard, Kim Kaphwan) * The King of Fighters NeoWave (Terry Bogard) * Neo Geo Battle Coliseum (Terry Bogard, Kim Kaphwan) * The King of Fighters XI (Terry Bogard, Kim Kaphwan) * The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2 (Terry Bogard, Wild Wolf, Kim Kaphwan) * The King of Fighters XII (Terry Bogard) Stage appearances * Miss Saigon (The Engineer) * Les Misérables (Jean Valijean) CD Albums * Neo Geo Guys Vocal Collection * SNK Character Sounds Collection Volume 4 ~ Terry Bogard * Neo Geo DJ Station Live '98 * Neo Geo DJ Station in Neochupi * Neo Geo DJ Station 2 ~BOF Returns~ * Neo Geo DJ Station Live '99 * Neo Geo DJ Station in Gemodura Night * King Of Fighters '96 Drama CD * King Of Fighters '97 Drama CD * King Of Fighters '97 Drama CD * King Of Fighters '98 Drama CD * King Of Fighters '99 Drama CD * King Of Fighters '00 Drama CD External links * Satoshi Hashimoto at Cube Group * * Satoshi Hashimoto at MobyGames * Satoshi Hashimoto at Arcade-History * Satoshi Hashimoto at the Anime News Network Category:1966 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese male singers Category:Japanese actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese-language singers Category:People from Hirakata Category:Osaka University of Arts alumni es:Satoshi Hashimoto ja:橋本さとし tl:Satoshi Hashimoto